


I Wouldn't Mind

by writelights



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Kiss, Loyalty, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelights/pseuds/writelights
Summary: Her eyes were a subtle blue with tiny golden flecks, the color of a calm ocean glittering in the sunlight. She felt as if she were drowning in said ocean.





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmiimmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/gifts).



“There’s no one left here for you to crawl into bed with.”

The words echoed through her head, brutally fueling her pounding headache. She had nothing, absolutely nothing. Actually, that was a lie. She had the clothes on her back and a place to stay, but god knows that’s hardly anything to a woman who had lived in luxury her entire life.

“Anna.” A gentle voice sounded behind her, a voice that could only belong to one person.

“Please, I don’t want to talk right now.” She didn’t turn around, after all, what was there to talk about? Her horrid situation, or Abe’s or Hewlett’s. Everyone was in a horrid situation, now that she thought about it.

A hand touched her shoulder, applying only the slightest bit of pressure. “Anna, this isn’t about you. Please.”

“No.” Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She couldn’t cry, not right now, not in front of Mary.

The hand tightened angrily. “If you really loved him, you’d talk to me!” Mary yelled. She was truly upset now, Anna realized as she spun around. The redhead’s face matched her hair, flushed red with anger.

“I love Abraham more than you could possibly know.” Oh, she knew that wasn’t true. But right now she was willing to do anything to get Mary to leave, to walk away and never return.

The hand that had been on her shoulder less than a few seconds ago struck her face. It stung, she could feel a mark forming on her left cheek. “How dare you say such a thing? I am his wife, Mrs. Strong.” She put an extra emphasis on the ‘Mrs.’ as if she were trying to make a point.

“Mrs. Woodhull, I am quite aware of the fact that I am married to Selah, you have no need to point this out.” It wasn’t a lie, she was  _ very _ aware of her union with Selah. She just had a tendency to ignore it, in hopes that maybe if she ignored it enough it would go away.

“Well, you seem very unaware of my marriage to Abraham. Maybe, if you were loyal to your own husband, I could have mine back!” Those words stung almost as bad as the handprint on her cheek. Anna Strong was not a loyal person, you see. She loved Abraham first, and she would always love him the most. She also loved Selah, but as a friend. As children, the had been good friends, playing and laughing together as always. She hadn’t expected to marry him. They just weren’t compatible in that way. And then there was Edmund Hewlett. Anna didn’t know how she felt about him, only that she cared about him deeply.

This argument, this discussion of loyalty, it was pointless. It would go nowhere, it had no resolution. Why was there even a discussion? The two women were both loyal to Abe. But Mary was loyal to her king, Anna to her cause. A dispute that would never be solved unless one of them changed her mind.

“I do not believe I can apologize, for I loved him first.” It was the only thing she could think to say, though it would most likely only make matters worse.

Mary put her face in her hands and sighed. She didn’t say anything, and she didn’t look up at Anna. It took her a moment to realize she was crying, and was burying her face in her hands in a sad attempt to hide her tears.

“I… I’m sorry.” She hadn’t wanted to make the redhead cry, though sometimes things happen that you cannot control. But she could have controlled that, Anna had complete control over what comes out of her mouth.

Mary raised her head and wiped at her eyes. “It’s nothing, really.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Well, it’s true.”

They both knew it wasn’t, but Anna was desperate to change the subject. Mary looked up at Anna, as she was quite a few inches shorter than her. Anna studied her face. Her eyes were a subtle blue with tiny golden flecks, the color of a calm ocean glittering in the sunlight. She felt as if she were drowning in said ocean.

“You have nice eyes.”

She hadn’t meant to say it, but sometimes her mouth worked faster than her brain.

“As do you.”

Now, that wasn’t true. Her eyes were a hideous dark brown, the color of mud.

“I really am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s really okay, it’s only the truth.”

_ Yes, Mary. But sometimes the truth hurts. _

Like the truth about her feelings, for most anyone. There was Selah, whom she did not hate. She just… didn’t love him. Then there was Abraham, who she would walk to the edge of the earth for, if he asked her to. Hewlett, well, that was more complicated than she'd like it to be. And then there was Mary and her damned pretty face.

God, she hated her. But she also loved her, her and her sunshine blue eyes and her hair forged from fire.

“Mary Woodhull, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Shit. That wasn’t something she was supposed to say, not now, not ever.

“Yes, quite often when I was young.” Her face was turning ever so pink, a sure sign of embarrassment.

“Well, you’re quite beautiful right now, age aside.”

“Anna, I’ve carried three children and birthed one.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you okay?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Wha… what?”

Anna Strong had never messed up so badly in her life, but there was no going back now. “I said, can I kiss you?”

Mary looked more bewildered than anything. “I guess?”

“Mary, questions are not to be answered with questions.”

“Well, then, yes. You can kiss me, if you please.”

Anna set her hands lightly on Mary’s waist and leaned down ever so slightly to brush her lips against the other woman’s. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at the bridge of Mary’s nose, unable to look her in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you again?” It was a simple question, one that could make or break her heart.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

And so she did, a bit more passionate this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Emmiimmeme


End file.
